


The Dance

by irishnite4



Series: The Dance Series [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7949002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishnite4/pseuds/irishnite4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen goes to a dance for the High School where Jared works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dance

The smile on Jared’s face stretched from ear to ear as he watched Jensen’s attempt at dancing with Clara. Jared had invited Jensen to join him at the high school dance for Smith High School where he taught Physics and was chaperoning. His coworker Clara has had a crush on his husband since he first introduced them. Jensen was trying his hardest to not actually touch Clara while dancing with her, while Clara tried her best to grope him in inappropriate places. As the song came to an end Jensen politely excused himself and headed over to where Jared was standing by the wall.

“Real nice Jared.”

“What? I didn’t do anything!” Jared replied innocently with a twinkle in his eye.

“I think Clara left bruises where she grabbed my ass! As my husband you’re supposed to save me from floozies, not send me in their direction so you can get a good laugh out of it,” Jensen said with his brows furrowed and big pout on his face making him look adorably grumpy with his husband.

“Don’t worry baby, I’ll kiss them all better later. Thanks for coming with me,” he said earnestly, “but I think there’s someone you haven’t danced with yet.”

“I am not dancing with Principle Bliss. No way, no how,” Jensen said with defiance. “She’s creepy. When she looks at me I feel like she’s planning my imminent demise.”

Jared laughed happily. “No you dork, I meant me. Would you care to dance?”

In response Jensen held out his hand with a crooked smile on his face and led Jared out to the dance floor. Surrounded by his students Jared danced with Jensen, slowly swaying to the music. A few wolf whistles headed his way and he let out a small laugh and jokingly yelled out “Detention to the next person who whistles at me.” Jensen couldn’t help but let out a loud whistle.

Jared mock glared at him then leaned forward and whispered in his ear, “I guess since I can’t assign you detention I’ll have to punish you some other way later.” He let out a beautiful smirk and continued, “I’m thinking I’ll tie you down, strap a cock ring on and ride you until you’re screaming and begging me to let you come.”  


Jensen visually swallowed hard. “How long do we have to stay again?”

“Hmm, at least another hour, and then I’m supposed to help clean up.”

“I’ll be right back,” Jensen said as left Jared on the floor and walked over to Clara. They had a whispered conversation and Jensen came back over and dragged Jared off the floor and out the side door.

“Jensen wait. Where are we going? I have to stay for the dance,” Jared asked as Jensen continued to pull him towards the parking lot.

“I told Clara she owed me one. We’re going home now.”

“Jensen, this is part of my job!”

“No. Your job is to teach, which you have done. Now it’s your job to deliver on your promise,” Jensen said heatedly as he tried to subtlety adjust himself in his dress pants. “You. Car. Now. Home.”

Jared smiled at Jensen and leaned forward to give him a short and sweet kiss. It amazed him that even after all these years Jensen still couldn’t wait to be with him. He looked at Jensen so intently that Jensen said “What? Is there something on my face?”

“No babe. Just always surprised by how good you are to me.”

Jensen blushed lightly and tugged Jared closer to give him a deep kiss. “Love you.”

“Love you too. Now take me home so I can deliver on my promise,” Jared replied with a grin as he headed for the passenger door. “And if you promise to be good, I might have a surprise for you.”

“Oh yeah? And what might that be?” Jensen said as he started the car up.

“Before we left, I may have put some champagne in the fridge and bought some chocolate sauce. I can just imagine having you cuffed to the bed as I lick the chocolate off your nipples.” Jensen was particularly sensitive there.

Jensen pressed harder to the accelerator. He put one hand on Jared’s thigh and gave it a quick squeeze. Jared turned to look at him and covered the hand resting on him. He was lucky. He had a beautiful husband who loved him and took care of him and went to high school dances with him. He couldn’t wait to get him home and show his appreciation.

Life was good.


End file.
